life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Farewell - Choices
This is a list of the inevitable choices and photo opportunities in the bonus episode "Farewell" of Life is Strange: Before the Storm. Major Choices Telling Chloe #1 Tell her now.= Max: ' Actually, Chloe, I really have to tell you something. It's -- I, uh -- I don't know how -- '''Chloe: ' Holy shit! Max, hold that thought. Chloe: '' [ ''Picks up tape recording and passes aggressively to Max ] 'Chloe: ' This must have fallen out when I was digging around in here. |-|Tell her later.= 'Max: ' The possibilities are endless. Got anything in mind? 'Chloe: ' Actually...you bet your ass I do. Chloe: '' [ ''Picks up tape recording and passes aggressively to Max ] 'Chloe: ' I found this when I was digging around before you got here. You're gonna flip! Sharing Feelings Share your feelings.= 'Max: ' You are one of a kind, Chloe Price. 'Chloe: ' What? 'Max: ' I'm lucky you're my best friend, that's all. 'Chloe: ' Damn right you are, you mushy weirdo! Did you find the amulet? |-|Act natural.= 'Max: ' I'm just getting some light. This cavern is even darker than I remembered. 'Chloe: ' Did you conquer your fears? 'Max: ' You could say that. Scratchpad Drawing 'Chloe: ' Hey, hippie. 'Max: ' How's the masterpiece? 'Chloe: ' Working on the last bit. How 'bout you? Done with the time capsule? - Max the Photographer= Max: '' ''Chloe always makes me look so much cooler than I really am. '''Chloe: ' The artist at work. 'Max: ' Oh, Chloe. 'Max: ' You were really drawing me that whole time? - Max and Bongo= Max: '' ''Oh, gosh. I really miss Bongo. 'Chloe: ' I saw you giving him a flower. It was so sweet. 'Max: ' Oh, Chloe. 'Max: ' You were really drawing me that whole time? - Max's Tattoo= Max: What the heck? 'Max: ' What tattoo am I getting? 'Chloe: ' A heart with my initials. Duh. 'Max: ' Oh, Chloe. 'Max: ' You were really drawing me that whole time? }} - Not yet.= 'Max: ' Not yet. I was just saying hi. 'Chloe: ' Cool. This scratch pad is seriously great. }} Telling Chloe #2 - I should have told you earlier.= 'Max: ' I should have just told you earlier. God, I feel so stupid. 'Chloe: ' Max, I said it was okay. 'Max: ' { Tried } I was trying to tell you this morning, but -- 'Chloe: ' But I totally distracted you with the pirate tape! Success! 'Max: ' Seriously? 'Chloe: ' I didn't want this hanging over us all day. 'Chloe: ' Plus I know you hate this kind of conversation, so... I just left it alone, you know? 'Chloe: ' Come on, I want to spend every minute we have together, having fun. We'll keep in touch and visit.= 'Max: ' We'll keep in touch, okay? And visit. And maybe we'll move back. Who knows? 'Chloe: ' Chill out. We can go to college together. It's going to be fine. 'Chloe: ' We're Max and Chloe, remember? We're always together, even when we're not. 'Max: ' That's true. 'Chloe: ' Cool. Let's find something fun to do. |-|I'm worried I won't be okay.= 'Max: ' I'm so worried that I won't be okay without you. 'Chloe: ' Hey, stop that. Of course you'll be okay. 'Chloe: ' We're Max and Chloe, remember? We're always together, even when we're not. 'Max: ' That's true. 'Chloe: ' Cool. Let's find something fun to do. }} - Don't tell her.= 'Max: ' Okay, what's the plan? 'Chloe: ' I'm taking you to the beach! We haven't been since school started. 'Max: ' Yeah, that's true. 'Chloe: ' It's gonna feel different now though. 'Max: ' Why? 'Chloe: ' Because we're pirates again. We can't go to a beach without taking it over. Or at least making a hideout. Max: '' [ ''Giggles ] 'Chloe: ' So! You wanna do that? 'Max: ' Make a hideout? '''Chloe: Yeah! One that's really tucked away, so people don't mess with it. Or even see it. Max: ' I know exactly where we could put it. You know those two rocks? Right by the grassy part? '''Chloe: ' Oh yeah, that's perfect. Oh man! We could probably make it big enough to keep things there. 'Max: ' Like a food stash. And towels and stuff? 'Chloe: ' Yeah and a flashlight. And maybe blankets. So we can go there at night. - That sounds beautiful.= 'Max: ' I bet that would be beautiful. One day I want to see glowing sand. 'Chloe: ' Me too! My dad saw it once with my mom. He said their feet made blue florescent footprints! 'Max: ' Oh my god. I want to take a picture of that so bad. 'Chloe: ' Oh, you have to. We can go every night to make sure we don't miss it. 'Chloe: ' I'm so excited! We're gonna have the coolest pirate hangout ever, just like we always talked about. Hide from everything.= 'Max: ' Yeah, and... hide from everything. 'Chloe: ' Yup. We'll make it super cosy. Nothing will get in and bother us. |-|Just for us.= 'Max: ' Yeah, and it would just be for us. 'Chloe: ' Exactly. Our own little place. 'Chloe: ' This is so awesome. Let's get some snacks and go scope it out. }} }} Minor Choices Rocket Explosion 'Chloe: ' Tell me that wasn't the coolest thing you've ever seen! That was amazing.= 'Max: ' That was truly amazing. Why are explosions so awesome? 'Chloe: ' That's like asking "why are puppies cute?" Some things, just are. 'Max: ' I'm not sure your mom would see it that way. |-|You're insane.= 'Max: ' You're insane. That explosion was massive. 'Chloe: ' You say that like it's a bad thing. 'Max: ' Pretty sure your mom would think so. Let's hope she didn't hear. Recording 'Chloe: ' Dude. That was... Amazing.= 'Max: ' Amazing! I can't believe you still have that! Chloe: '' [ ''Friendly sneer ] 'Chloe: ' I would never throw away something so precious. Max: '' [ ''Giggles ] |-|Hilarious.= 'Max: ' Hilarious! We were so, so ridiculous. 'Chloe: ' We still are Max, we still are. Max: '' [ ''Giggles ] |-|Dorky.= 'Max: ' So dorky. What were we thinking? 'Chloe: ' I thought we were lovable. Max: '' [ ''Giggles ] Attic Still there?= 'Max: ' You think it's still there? 'Chloe: ' Should be. As long as the clean police haven't gotten to it first. |-|Still scary?= '''Max: Was? Your attic is still terrifying. Chloe: ' It's been five years, Max. I'm sure the boogie man has died of starvation. '''Max: ' It's more the mice and spiders I'm afraid of. 'Chloe: ' Time to face your fears, then. Swing 'Chloe: ' Yarr, ye must ask permission before settin' foot er peg on another captain's boat! Permission to come aboard?= 'Max: ' Permission to come aboard, Captain Bluebeard? 'Chloe: ' Grrrrrrrrrranted. 'Max: ' One amulet, coming right up. |-|And I'm the dork?= '''Max: And you say I'm the dork? 'Chloe: ' Takes one to know one. Tape 'Chloe: ' Avast, matey. Have ye brought me prize? Pirate's tape!= 'Max: ' Ahoy, Bluebeard! I have brought the stickiest tape in all the seven seas. 'Chloe: ' Well done, fellow scallywag. 'Chloe: ' [ Jumps from swings ] Just like old times, huh, Max? |-|Painter's tape.= 'Max: ' Some painters tape, coming right up! 'Chloe: ' [ Jumps from swings ] Just like old times, huh, Max? Pirating We still are pirates.= 'Max: ' If being a pirate means acting silly and going on crazy adventures together, then we'll always be pirates. 'Chloe: ' Hell yeah! |-|We grew up.= 'Max: ' I guess we grew out of it. But it's fun to act like kids again, for a little while. 'Chloe: ' Yeah. Treasure 'Chloe: ' Yes! You rock! Where is it? 'Chloe: ' Here? - Your other left.= 'Max: ' Your other left. Go the other way. 'Chloe: ' The other way to my other left? 'Max: ' Just go... [ Points ] That way! Chloe: '' [ ''Follows ] 'Max: ' Perfect. Now come towards me! }} - Right.= 'Max: ' Okay, take a step right. Chloe: '' [ ''Walks wrong direction ] 'Max: ' No, no. The other right! 'Chloe: ' My other right or your other right? - Yours.= 'Max: ' Your other right. 'Chloe: ' Sure thing. 'Chloe: ' Wait, what? 'Max: ' Just go... [ Points ] That way! Chloe: '' [ ''Follows ] 'Max: ' Perfect. Now come towards me! }} - }} Letters You were really funny.= 'Max: ' You were really funny. Mine was so serious. 'Chloe: ' Well, yeah, that's you. Serious and genuine. |-|You were really sweet.= 'Max: ' You were really sweet. 'Chloe: ' Oh, man... I was really goopy. 'Max: ' I like it. 'Chloe: ' That's because you're a goop. Photo Choices 20180504003611_1.jpg|Walk the plank! chloe-farewell-playingpirate.png|Land ho! 20180503230646_1.jpg|Photograph Chloe alone 20180503022316_1.jpg|Max and Chloe take a selfie together 20180504003108_1.jpg|Close up on the amulet 20180504002747_1.jpg|Side angle on the amulet hqdefault.jpg|Max and Chloe's selfie in the bedroom 20180306205750_1.jpg|Photograph Chloe alone LiSBtS_Mar062018_02_Screenshot.jpg|Recreating the photo of Chloe Chloe's Room Photo 'Max: ' Don't move. This angle is perfect. 'Chloe: ' Why be shy? Get in here, dude. Pose with Chloe.= 'Chloe: ' Subject and photographer. You really do it all, Max. |-|Photograph Chloe alone.= 'Chloe: ' Lame! 'Max: ' Not! Amulet Photo Amulet close up.= Max: '' This is a nice close up shot. |-|Amulet side angle.= '''Max: ' The amulet looks kinda cool from the side. Swing Photo Walk the plank!= 'Max: ' Walk the plank! Max: '' [ ''Takes photo ] 'Max: ' Perfect. |-|Land ho!= 'Max: ' Land ho! Max: '' [ ''Takes photo ] 'Max: ' Perfect. Chloe Recreation Photo Max: '' [ ''Opens photo album ] Max: '' ''I wonder if I could recreate this photo with Chloe now. Max: '' [ ''Passes cap to Chloe ] 'Chloe: ' Yeess? 'Max: ' Pose for a photo with that? 'Max: ' Okay, tip your head back and put your arms out. And a really big smile. 'Chloe: ' [ Laughing ] Like this? 'Max: ' It's perfect, stop moving! Max: '' [ ''Takes photo ] 'Max: ' Really cute, Chloe. 'Chloe: ' You're not so bad yourself. Couch Photo Pose with Chloe.= 'Max: ' Take a break for a second? 'Chloe: ' This artist waits for no one! 'Max: ' Oh, stop. Max: '' [ ''Takes photo ] 'Chloe: ' That, was worth stopping for. |-|Photograph Chloe alone.= 'Chloe: ' I can see what you're doing. 'Max: ' Just... don't move! Max: '' [ ''Takes photo ] 'Max: ' The artist at work. 'Chloe: ' Or trying to work! Category:Farewell Category:Choices (Before the Storm)